Ceramic tiles have long been the standard insulation to protect heat vulnerable regions of a launch vehicle such as a Space Shuttle. Tiles are commonly made using materials such as those commonly referred to as LI900 or LI2200 (Lockheed® Insulation at 9 lb/ft3 and 22 lb/ft3 density), FRCI (Fiber Reinforced Ceramic Insulation), AETB (Alumina Enhanced Thermal Barrier), and BRI (Boeing® Rigid Insulation) used for thermal protection systems on orbiting vehicles. In the past, the size of the tiles was typically about 6″ by 6″ and typically had an outer surface protection layer that included reaction cured glass (RCG). Subsequently, a coating commonly referred to as Toughened Unified Fibrous Insulation (TUFI) and similar coatings were developed and used in place of or in combination with RCG.
Newer developmental programs for launch vehicles, aircraft engines and other engines, and other extreme environments require much larger insulation pieces in order to achieve the advantages of fewer gaps and joints between the insulation pieces. The developmental programs also require smoother and more durable surfaces from insulation pieces, and in some cases require low dielectric constant surfaces. It remains important for the insulation pieces to withstand temperatures greater than 1500° F. for 100 hours or more.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an insulation tile that has a smooth outer surface, can be manufactured in large or small pieces of various shapes and sizes, and can withstand high temperatures for extended periods. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method for the manufacture and use of a suitable tile. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.